School's Out, Summer's In!
by Dr.Ninja
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, an 18-year old senior plans an graduation party at the beach! R&R!


The Modern Times of Inuyasha: Fan Fic Series

By: FartingMaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Series and all Inuyasha characters belong and copyrighted to Genius creator Rumiko Takahashi! There are original characters of mine such as Renjo and Nugen, which you're about to find out who they are.

Summary: Ever imagine what would be like if Inuyasha lived in the modern world like ordinary people? Him wearing long Levis jeans, a Tom Hilfiger red shirt, sunglasses, a cool digital watch and listening to great quality mp3 music on his IPod Touch breezing through the streets of Tokyo? Well, that's what this series is about. All main characters from Inuyasha living lives in modern Japan of 2011. Inuyasha and his four main friends Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo get caught up in a whole bunch of wacky adventures and meet a whole cast of new friends! The series' chapters will be divided up as segments of "episodes." I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Obviously, the series is an all-time comedy. Again, hope you enjoy, here goes nothing!

________Off To the Beach! Part One________

May 22, 2011

Kagome Higurashi, an 18 year old senior is throwing an exciting, marvelous party bash at the Kujukuri Beach of Japan for all the seniors graduating from Takanoshi High School of Tokyo, Japan, including her family and bestest friends. She had been planning out this awesome event since Christmas. Thanks to friends, standing beside her supporting and cheering, she had made her dream event happen. Throughout the city of Tokyo, she send invitations to all people she loved and cared about. From the top to the bottom of the list, there was her whole family, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaeda, classmates (even Hojo), Ayumi, Eri and Yuka. BUT there was one senior student that wasn't on the list……Koga.

Koga stood grinding his teeth everyday with the local mailman telling him he did not have anything for him from this certain girl, Kagome.

- " RRRR! You better GIVE ME MY MAIL! I'll tear up that little cheap plastic toy truck of yours and get it myself if I have to."

- "Sir, you have your mail of today in your hands."

- " I'm not talking about texting fees or phone bills, you idiot! I'm talking about me getting this invitation from my Kagome to come to her party at this uhhh..Ku-ga-ju-fuu-ugg-gahi-joo—"

"You mean Kujukuri?" His 2 best friends replied and sighed coming behind him. "And you're EVEN Japanese! That's pitiful, man."

"Uggh! GOD. Whatever, SHUT UP. Who cares about the stupid ---?!"

*engine starting*

"What tha—HEY! Get BACK here!" Koga started zooming to the started up truck.

"Good day, Mr. Koga." VROOOOOOOM! The mailman was off to his next destination leaving clouds of dust for Koga to cough in.

"[COUGH!]You better get me that invitation tomorrow or there's going to be hell to pay! [COUGH COUGH!]

Koga zipped back and find his buddies laughing on the street holding their stomachs and banging their fists to the ground.

"THA-HAAA-HAAA-HAAA---ACCCCK!!!" Koga caught their necks tightly.

"You MORONS think this is FUNNY?! I'll show ya FUNNA!" Koga began strangling them back and forth.

" You-af-RAID-to-ad-mit-it, DON'T-ya, KO-GA?!" Renjo laughed.

"About WHAT?! Koga squeezed tighter.

"Tha-Ka-gome-did-nt-give-u-an-in-vit-ta-shun-cause-she-does-nt-like-U" Nugen replied.

Koga's eyes widened and pushed the 2 guys back on the ground.

- "You all are INSANE! Kagome loves me! She has 99 pictures of me all over her bedroom wall……..HALF-NAKED!"

Renjo and Nugen both sat up, crossed their shoulders, lowered their eyelids, and raised their left eyebrow.

- "Really now?"

……………..[sniff] OKAY! Koga's voice began to crackle. "I lied! There's 99 pictures of that damn Inuyasha half-naked! [sniff] I don't get what she sees in that mutt. He just looks like something the cat threw up!"

"I agree with you there, that guy is pretty damn ugly. And plus, he looks like a woman! BWAHAHA!" laughed Renjo.

"Hahaahaa!! Yeah, a PRETTY woman!" Nugen joined with the laughter.

Koga suddenly grinned and jumped in with the guys' long series of laughter that lasted about 2 minutes.

"Hey! Shhhhhh! Shut up. I have a plan." Koga broke up the laughter and Renjo/Nugen gathered around with Koga. Koga wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Listen boys," Koga said with an evil smile. "Invited or not, we're going to that party. We're gonna party, of course. Ha ha. But most importantly and we're gonna help break Kagome up with that nasty drooling mutt! Once she learns Inuyasha is one of those guys who are complete asses, she'll be interested in ME!" (if not, I'll make her be interested FORCEFULLY)

"Impossible. How can we get in? We have no invitation tickets." asked Renjo.

"I bet ya Kagome has paid for some professional top-notch security guards and they will most likely check over the guest list, whenever a visitor showed up to join the party. They sure ain't stupid."

"That part is easy," replied Koga. "Come here for a sec. I wanna tell you more details."

Renjo leaned his left ear over to Koga's mouth and listened to the secret. He and Koga snickered after the end of it, They then whispered to Nugen's ears and soon enough they were snickering together.

"This is going to work," said Nugen smirking.

"Big time."


End file.
